


Springs Eternal

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springs Eternal

“Houston, we have liftoff,” Max sang, sailing into the apartment with a black messenger back on her shoulder.

 

Cindy emerged from her bedroom, expectant. “You found a lead?”

 

“More than that, I have a scientist who actually sounds like she knows what she’s talking about.” Max smiled, quick and easy, unslinging the bag to pull out a sheaf of papers. She waved them at Cindy. “This right here is her paper on interdimensional portals, AKA wormholes, and harnessed application thereof. Won’t she be surprised to meet us.”

 

“Shocked and awed, definitely. You got her number?”

 

“Email.”

 

“Then let’s do it!”

 

 


End file.
